New Age
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: Changes events of Age of Ultron taking place after Clint takes the team to the farm.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was everywhere. All of the world the news portrayed the Avengers as the enemy. Videos of the Hulk destroying the city were every where. The saviors of New York were now dubbed terrorists.

Everyone on the jet remained to themselves for the most part. Tony was the pilot, remaining there in silence. Bruce sat in a corner, listening to his music to distract himself. Steve had his hands in his hand trying to figure out what their next move would be. Thor simply stared out the window.

In a private corner of the plane, Natasha and Clint sat quietly speaking to one another. The two had been called worse than terrorists before. It was only a matter of time before they would all be returned to their hero status.

"We have no other choice, Nat." Clint said.

The red head shook her head, red curls flying everywhere. "No. That's the one place that isn't tainted by all of this."

"Where else are we going to go?"

"Anywhere," she says. "Just not there."

Clint sighs. "They won't say anything."

"You don't know that."

"Come on, Nat. Have a little faith in me. If I didn't trust them I wouldn't be suggesting this. We all need to stick together and that's the safest place for us."

"It's special because they don't know about it. No one in this life except for Fury knows." she reminds him.

He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting a little too long for his taste. "We don't have a choice, Natasha." She flinched when he said her full name. "It will still be protected from everything else."

"When things go to shit, I'll remind you of this." she got up, going to the far side of the plane to get away from him.

Clint knew there were no other options. Natasha had made certain points, points that did worry him. They had no choice though. It was either take them to the safe house or be taken into custody.

"I know where we can go," Clint said, setting the course for the safe house.

…..

The Barton farm looked like it belonged in a movie. The farm house was a welcoming sight to Clint after being away for so long. The team- with the exception of Natasha who was still on the jet gathering up a few last minute things- followed him into the house where a heavily pregnant woman stood in the kitchen.

She smiles at him. "Hello, Clint."

He kisses her on the cheek. "Laura, I would like you to meet the rest of the team."

He introduced all of them while they stood there confused. They racked their brains trying to remember if Clint had ever mention anything about a woman and a pregnant one at that.

A little brown haired girl ran into the room. She couldn't be older than three. Running she latches onto Clint's leg. "Daddy!"

Clint picks her up, lifting her high into the air. A blinding smile covers his face. "Hey, princess."

"I made picture!" She says, excited to show her father her drawing.

"Go get it for me. I can't wait to see it." As soon as he set her down on the ground she rushed out of the room.

Tony took this as his chance to speak up. He turns to Laura. "Why has Barton kept you hidden all this time?"

Laura shrugs. "He's never here. Always working."

"Maybe that'll change, Mrs. Barton." Steve said. "With SHIELD dismantled, he'll have more time at home with you and the kids."

She looks at all of them for a minute before she and Clint began to laugh. "You think that Clint and I are together? No, no, no, no. I am Mrs. Barton but not _his_ Mrs. Barton."

"She's my brother's wife." Clint explains.

"Then who is the mother of your child?" Thor asks.

Just then the team heard a high pitched squeal of "Mommy". They all turned, waiting for the little girl to reappear with her mother. Each of them were curious to see who Clint was involved with and why exactly he had kept her hidden from them.

The little girl reappears with a picture in one hand. In the other hand was a short, curvy red head. She was completely focused on the little girl speaking nonsense to realize that the team was staring at her.

"Your dating Nat?" Steve asks Clint, surprised.

"Not exactly dating," Clint shrugs in reply.

"What would you call it then?" Tony pipes up. "Warming each other's beds? Fonduing?"

"Marriage." Natasha says, flashing a modest ring on her left hand.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Natasha ignored the team focusing on Scarlett. The little girl was the light of her life and the only thing that she cared about besides Clint. The two of them were her world. If anything happened to either of them she would lose it.

"Mommy, look!" Scarlett said, holding up her picture for her mother to see.

The red head smiled. "It's so pretty! Have you showed it to Daddy yet?"

Scarlett hopped up from her seat, running towards her father to show him the picture that she had drawn. Natasha had no idea what the picture was, but she knew that her daughter was proud of it. In her eyes, it was fridge worthy

"So, you and Barton." Steve said sitting down across from her.

Natasha looks at him. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Just glad that you found someone for you that's all."

She glances over at her husband who has their daughter sitting on his lap. "Me too."

Steve sighed. "I've got to ask though. What was all that with Banner back at the tower?"

"The flirting?" she asks. "He's interested in Helen Cho and thought that maybe if she was jealous that he'd get some sort of reaction out of her."

"And Barton was fine with you helping?"

"Oh, he encouraged it. Clint has an understanding that I do what I have to do and he's fine with it as long as I end up by his side in the end." Natasha stands up. "Can you watch Scarlett for a little while? I need to talk to Clint about something."

"Sure," Steve said, going to collect the little girl.

With a single look, Clint knew that his wife wanted him upstairs. Steve took Scarlett from him, telling her that he was going to take her to go see the horses. Clint went upstairs, heading towards their bedroom. There he found Natasha sitting on the bed, staring down at her hands.

Climbing on to the bed next to her, he grabs her hands. "What's wrong?"

Natasha looks at him. "The girl...she...when she was messing with my mind she brought up some memories."

"The Red Room," Clint said, understanding. "What was it of? Your first kill?"

"That's what I thought it would be at first...but it wasn't. It was the graduation ceremony." she said. "Just a reminder that I could never give you what you want."

"Nat," Clint sighed, cupping his wife's face. "You not being able to have kids doesn't bother me. If we want more, then we'll use a surrogate just like we did with Scarlett."

"It may not bother you but it bothers me." Natasha pulled away from him, bringing her knees to her chest. "I want a baby that is the perfect mix of both of us. I want to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. To think that I chose not to ever be able to have children kills me now that I know what it would be like to have one."

Clint stares at for a moment, clueless on how to comfort her. "We have to geniuses and an Asgardian god downstairs in our living room. Between those us and those three we can figure out something. Then we've got Captain Star-Spangled Positive who will do his best to cheer us up if things go south."

She cupped his cheeks with her small hands. As she stared at him with her big eyes, Clint thought for a minute about how his wife seemed so innocent and breakable. The slight callouses on them reminded him that she wasn't as fragile as she seemed at times.

"I adore you," Natasha told him.

It was as close to 'I love you' as she ever got. Even after all these years, she still had trouble saying those three words. The Red Room had done physical damage to her, but nothing in comparison to her emotional damage. She was broken in so many pieces that it would take decades before she was completely back together again.

"And I love you," Clint responds, needing her to hear those words.

"I know you do." She rested her head on his chest, taking in the familiar scents that made Clint Barton. "We need to worry about defeating Ultron before we we start to sort out what the Red Room did to me. That is our number one priority right now."

The two former assassins were professionals. They both preferred to sort out their personal shit later, when they were alone. Now with a big threat such as Ultron threatening the balance of everything they hold dear, that was more important then trying for another baby.

The pair headed downstairs to discover that Thor had disappeared. Banner sat on the couch watching as Steve played with Scarlett on the floor of the living room. It was obvious that the brilliant little toddler had already captured the heart of America's Golden Boy.

"I'm gonna go check the barn," Clint kissed Natasha's cheek before heading outside.

The old barn held a lot of things such as two horses and a tractor that went out every other week. What it also held on this day was a familiar face.

"So you took them here," Nick Fury said.

"Yeah, Nat wasn't too happy about it." Clint said, running a hand through his hair.

"I bet she wasn't," Fury agreed. "You'll probably be used as target practice for the next couple of weeks."

"If I'm lucky I'll get off that easy." Clint stares at his former boss for a few moments, trying to figure out why he was here. "I'm guess that you're not here to make comments on my love life."

Fury laughed. "You can sort out that shit on your own. I'm here to talk to Stark."

"What do you want with him?"

"To ask him what the hell was he thinking." Fury says. "Send him in here. Oh and Barton, I agree with Romanoff. Taking them here might wind up going South."

Clint shakes his head. "I can't catch a break can I?"


End file.
